Dimex
DINA started manufacturing trucks for Mexico in 1951 and in 1962 it started producing buses. In 1989 Diesel Nacional S.A. transformed from being a parastatal to a private company, when "Consorcio G" of 100% Mexican capital acquires the DINA group (trucks, engines, plastics and buses), continuing with Navistar's technology. When Consorcio G-Grupo DINA acquired the company in 1989, sales of DINA trucks were concentrated in Mexico and Latin America and bus sales were limited to Mexico. Later in 1994, DINA acquired Motor Coach Industries International, Inc., a company that at that time had 65 years of excellence in the construction of buses and has the largest market share in the United States and Canada. File in 1997, inaugurates an assembly plant for trucks and buses on Route 5 km. 89,500, in the city of Mercedes, Buenos Aires, with a capacity of 3 units/hour, which was located Industrias Emilio Sal Lari until its closure in 1990. This plant has the purpose of covering the demand of Mercosur. For this year exports to South America amount to 8 countries with a total of 28 distributors. At that time, several voices in the Association of Automotive Factories (Adefa) were raised against its admission as a terminal, claiming that it was simply an "editor", denying the affiliation Dimex Argentina Finalized 1997, produced 800 units with the Dimex brand, of which 80% were trucks and the rest buses. The first models left from the factory in Buenos Aires were three trucks of 160, 210 and 250 HP, with a load for 14 tons the first and 17 the other two. During 1999 it also started the assembly of frontal trucks. In the last quarter of the year they will add a tractor, of 370 HP, while the Super 7, of 310 HP, began to be produced at the beginning of 2000. By October, they will comply with the necessary national integration and only bring the cabin from Mexico and parts of Brazil. The minibus project was launched once 130 manufactured buses were sold. At the end of 1999, a semi-low floor collective was presented. The company had planned an investment of U.S. $ 22 million. The total amount could be complemented with a next disbursement that will go to a painting plant. During 1998, the turnover reached 20 million dollars, which represents 5% of the market, adding the segments in which their products participate. Likewise, the company informed that in August of that year it exercised the purchase option it had over the assembly plant that it has in Mercedes. In addition, it recently opened its new offices in San Isidro and an after-sales center in the town of Loma Hermosa. Regarding the distribution of its products, the Mexican company has a network of eleven concessionaires, anticipating reaching 15 by the end of 1999. All Argentine production supplies the local market. By the end of 1999, it would start exporting to Brazil. HTQ range The HTQ range at the end of March 1999, at the Costa Salguero exhibition center, presented the vehicles that make up the range with the exclusive HTQ (High Technology and Quality) technology of its own development. This task, which took six years, was based on market studies and consultations with carriers, distributors, fleet owners, operators, and so on. The project also collaborated with international consultants such as Design Works USA, a subsidiary of BMW, which was responsible for the exterior and interior design of the cabins, and Roush Industries, which was responsible for numerous engineering details. The models presented by Dimex, the D1416, D1721 and D1725, cover the medium and medium-heavy segments. Walk alone due to a crisis in 2001, which cost the headquarters of the Mexican company its closure and after that it ceased to be a subsidiary of that, comes the Scottish Stephen Wheeler, reorganizes the company by calling it International Dina S.A. and in three years, 95% of the suppliers of components imported from Mexico were changed by nationals, developing a new state-of-the-art fiberglass cabin. In July 2005, the model called D1116 was launched, which has, among other features, a turbocharged intercooled 6-cylinder Diesel engine and 5.9 liters of displacement, with a capacity of 30 seated passengers. For the second week of August 2006, the first gas truck in Argentina is planned, after being revealed in an interview to the members of the company and after a report of the activity carried out in the television program "Meeting point". The company resurfaced with the investment of Stephen Wheeler, Scottish origin who decided to invest and take the company forward after the crisis in the country that endangered its existence. Today, the perspective of the plant is unbeatable, given the encouraging panorama that gives them to know that the large amount of the existing truck transport park in Argentina must be renewed. Association with Agrale In 2007, is associated with the Brazilian Agrale after the announcement of establishment in the property on route No. 5. It has two ships of 8000 square meters each, currently one of them is used by International DINA and the ship 2 with 25 hectares of land will be for Agrale SA, shared the sector covered with the logistics section of the Zanella company. For his part, the director of Planning and Production, Marcelo Denapole indicated that to be able to settle in the Party it is necessary to have a "license for assembly of trucks". In the same city where Agrale is located, one of the factories of the Manuel Sanmartín group is located. In this way for Stephen Wheeler "it is necessary to make an agreement of brotherhood between both cities and be able to have great benefits" he said in relation to the communes of Mercedes and Caxias do Sul. References External Links *Dimex history in Camión Argentino Category:2008 disestablishments Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Defunct truck manufacturers Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1997 Category:Dimex Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Argentina Category:DINA